The Nightmare Before Christmas II: The Fairytale
by Doggish Kitty
Summary: Jack and Sally have a spontaneous trueloveseeking son who is arranged to marry the Mayor's inadvertently shy daughter. Now, one day, the heir to the Pumpkin King throne wanders out into the forest and falls in love with a beautiful creature who works for


_**Everything is dark, and then, suddenly, we are led to a whole new world…**_

_Once upon a time, where all things seemed too swirled,_

_Where it all seemed like a fairytale world,_

_Wherein everything had actually began,_

_Or where creatures that came about were unknown to man, _

_**We spot the Holiday Trees again, but this time, the flowers are blooming, the birds are chirping, and a pale touch of sunlight seeps through the trees… **  
_

_Where true love had blossomed between two different hearts_

_And where their differences had tried to tear them apart,_

_Where everything right and truthful prevails_

_And injustice and the wicked eventually fail,_

_**The doors are shown. Valentines, Saint Patrick's, and even Christmas…**_

_Wherein familiar faces could be remembered in thought,_

_As the same with the thrill they long ago had brought,_

_Where we go back to the breathtaking dream in the past_

_And see it again for maybe the last,_

_**But one particular door we are led to is that one with a pumpkin carving…**_

_Where but another different tale lies somewhere around,_

_Where mischief and chaos was sure to be bound,_

_Where we'll open the door, and fall deeply way down,_

_We go back again to this faithful, small town…_

_**We enter…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN... ONCE AGAIN  
**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The Halloweentown residents shouted, bellowed, and mostly shrieked, even, as a frightfully-put-together scarecrow made its way through the crowd, being carried by the behemoth and the town's strongest men. Everybody was thrilled. The crowd cheered more, the witches screeched their loudest, and some banshees even had fainted.

The same routine had followed when the scarecrow practically leapt off of the ragged crucifix and into the green, slime-oozing, deviously-looking fountain. Once again, they cheered, others gasped, worried if something was to happen that wasn't exactly planned. But most of them remained excited. Then slowly and ever so regally, the Pumpkin King of Halloween came out of the thick goo, miraculously dry and with unusual yet attractive skeleton features. His suit was a normal black one only with stripes, and his slick, bat bowtie fixed itself up on its own as soon as it was out of the surface of the green waters. A short pose was done, before he had announced to them officially, "Happy Halloween!"

"Jack, you are an image of the god of fright and of utmost nobility to all that has graced Halloweentown!" The Mayor, dressed in his usual, black mayor attire and with the happy side of his face.With him, was his wife, Carol, dressed in a black turtleneck dress and on her dress, an apron. She was thin and tall, and pale, with deep cheekbones, and her hair curled under her chin outward in somewhat a seventies fashion. Her head was shaped like an oval with a sharp point for her chin at the bottom. Her lips were like three rosebuds, two for the upper and one for the lower lip. Her eyes were small, yet wide, and hazy-looking, while her eyelids almost rose two inches above them. She was a beauty, yet in an odd way of her own. Carol accompanied her husband, coming uo behind him. And way behind Carol, a thin little girl with a round head in a dull rose party dress with pigtails, looking quite pale, too, came running after her. And Carol gracefully took the little girl into her arms, considering that she was her and the Mayor's daughter. "Now, now, Sarah." The child frowned lightly as her mother reminded her not to be so rough. Jack turned to the Mayor as he himself stepped down from the fountain. He tickled Sarah on the chin before looking to the crowd again.

No, the cheering hadn't ended there.

"Thank you, Mayor, as well as everyone that has participated in our frightfully notorious celebration!"

And before he could speak more, everyone came up to him, crowding him, screaming with delight. Jack cringed as he posted a fake smile on his face, feeling too awkward. The Mayor, serving as one of his irritating, yet often caring business partner, did his job as to back up Jack. "Quiet, everybody, Jack has something to say!" He yelled into his megaphone and grinned arrogantly as he fixed his tie, like a child proud of doing a little favor for mum. Everyone had to cover their ears, of course, including Carol. Jack looked at the crowd, their attention focused on the proud mayor, and he cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"Um, thank you, Mayor. Excuse me; I would like to make another announcement!" Jack told everyone surrounding him, hoping that he would be heard clear this time, but to his disappointment, it didn't happen quite.

"Is it something horrible?" A little ghoul called out.

"Did someone die?" Another shouted.

"No, no, no. It's-"Jack spoke as he was once again cut off-

"Is it the most horrendous of all news?"

"Well, if you'd let it be." Jack chuckled under his breath as the townspeople made much noise again. The Mayor tried to calm them down.

"Oh, okay… uh, alright, that's enough… um, please, I need to—p-please!" Jack stuttered as he wasn't given a chance to speak. Everyone chatted endlessly, even more excited to what the biggest news he had was. Then suddenly, out of his impatience-

"SILENCE!" The annoyed king roared, his teeth bearing and his eyes showing the most feared look. They gasped as finally, silence had come. "Alright, now that everyone'sQUIET," The bony figure paused, fully emphasizing 'quiet', then continued, "here's what I have to say- Everybody," He stopped again as a smile crept in a macabre way onto his lips, "-my bride!" He shouted as he stretched out his hand, facing the sky, and towards and old tree where a pale-skinned, beautifully-shaped form arose. Clothes in rags and hair flown loosely all over, her balance was dreadful, and tragic stitches climbed all over her body. But she _was_ beautiful, I tell you.

Then all of a sudden, an extreme state of shock came among the ghouls of Halloweentown. One by one, they each had different questions.

"SALLY?" Almost all of them cried in chorus. Most had been touched, joyous, jealous, spiteful, excited… but all in all they were shocked.

"When will the wedding start?" The Mayor asked, his face switching emotions in a rapid pace. Too unsure he was how to feel, really, and usually the Mayor wasn't the one to make up on final decision. He would usually let Jack handle the deciding, you know?

"No, you didn't quite get what I said." Jack frowned slightly as he took Sally's hand with his. "She _is _my bride." He smiled, glancing over to Sally who blushed and turned away for a second.

"Wait, let us all get this straight- you mean to say that you _are_ married? Since when?"

"Just last night." Sally spoke in a shy tone, as she looked at Jack lovingly.

"LAST NIGHT!" Everyone shrieked altogether. They were getting as curious as ever, and if they were cats, they would've been dead ages ago.

"Yes. Uh-we went to Valentinestown and got a quick, legal marriage." Jack gently grasped the rag doll's small, soft hand as he spoke. "Why, there isn't a problem, is there?"

Then before anyone else could react, the Mayor backed him up once again. "NO! It sounds fantastic!"

"Yes, it really does, Mr. Skellington!" Carol went along with her dear husband, patting him on the shoulder.

And then, eager to please the regal-looking Pumpkin King, the crowd started to rejoice for him, too.

"Oh, thank you. You gave me quite a scare there for a moment!" Jack chuckled as he glided his skeletal hand from her hand and over to her properly-arched back.

Everyone loved Jack, probably since he was just a dear to everyone. They all celebrated, danced around, and sung tunes of ghastly fun. The Mayor had finally put down his megaphone and partied with the townsfolk and danced with his wife, meanwhile giving awards and such. Zero, his ghotst-dog had floated out of his gravestone and by Jack's side. His nose flashed red as he let out a happy bark at his best friend. "Yes, I know, Zero. Isn't just wonderful?" He barked once more and swooped up to the clouds.

"Oh, Jack, how would I tell Doctor Finkelstein?" Sally came closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders; a concerned expression came to her modest face.

"Don't worry, dear, _I'll_ be talking to him tomorrow. Everything will be fine." Jack reassured her, although deeply he knew that the scientist was a smart man and that he knew everything that went around in the town although he keeps himself up that tower of his. "Everything will be just fine." He smiled again, and this time, brought her in for a short kiss on the lips. Jack wasn't usually the one who would show too much affection in public. Sally didn't respond back, seeing it came too fast, but she deeply understood that Jack knew that she loved him just as greatly as he did.

It was yet another successful Halloween. Even though it all was the same, all that mattered to Jack was Sally, and it was all he could ever dream of. Tomorrow, yet another Halloween will be planned for and what loads of surprises will await them afterwards…

-Doggish Kitty

* * *

Doggish Kitty: Okay, guys, this is my first FanFic that I am too excited with, and I have great hopes that I will finish it. I'll keep it as updated as possible, if ever you'll like it! Don't be too hard on wittle me… 


End file.
